


Don't Give Me Roses

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Ben Hanscom, Background Steddie, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, background mikerverly, bill's parents are actually good???, well they had to be for this fic to work, wheelchairuser!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Bill Denbrough is what you would consider your normal teenage boy.Well accept for one thing, he's a wheelchair user.And now he has to go to public school for the first time since he's been one. He didn't know what to expect from it, but most certainly not falling for the resident Trashmouth, who annoyingly won't stop calling his chair a 'hot rod.'I suck at summaries but I think it's good !
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (Past), Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER! I am not a wheelchair user and this story is not written out of any malicious intent, it's simply an idea I've been wanting to write for. That being said, if any wheelchair users finds something, ANYTHING, offensive in this story, please comment and let me know. I will promptly change it. This story is written for joy and not to make anyone feel some negative way. With that being said, I hope you enjoy :)

William Stephen Denbrough would like to consider himself a normal seventeen year old guy. And for the most part he is.He keeps up to date on social media, hangs out with his friends (well, _friend_ , Eddie), and has normal, healthy hobbies.

He’s also an excellent painter and writer. Growing up, his teacher used to boast about his stories, everyone telling him he was sure to grow up into a well published author. As he grew though, his stories got better but they also got darker. A horror writer is what he aspires to be now, finding control over his demons when they’re bled onto paper. His parent’s stop reading his writings after they took a particularly nasty turn, a story about a murderous child eating clown. Bill doesn’t mind too much.

While his writings are dark, his artwork is always filled with life. The desk by his window is filled with portraits and drawings of the world he sees outside his window. Sketches of neighbors walking their dog and kids riding bikes pile share the space on his desk with sketchbooks upon sketchbooks with pages ripped out and haphazardly stuffed back in. ~~ Pictures of Georgie with tear stains stay buried in his bottom desk drawer. ~~

In fact, his whole room features everything he needs to cater his interests. Most people his age would consider themselves jealous. The once garage that had since been converted into a spacious room for him, even with a built-in on sweet bathroom. Bill needs a lot of room to get around comfortably, and his parents wasted no expense for his comfort. 

A gaming setup featuring a widescreen t.v. and the latest consoles that would have any teenage guy foaming at the mouth is placed in front of his queen size bed. Two whole book cases overflowing with his favorite works. He’s proud to say he’s read every book on them. Twice. An easel with his latest work in progress; his best friend Eddie, fanny pack and all. Jars of paint and finished and unfinished works alike are scattered around it.

His walls mainly adorn posters of famous baseball players. When he was younger he and his dad would play catch and go to baseball games every chance they got. Some of his favorite days as a child was spent cheering on whatever their favorite team of the season was in a hot stadium, right beside his dad. His dad and him had hopes of him becoming a famous baseball player as well. They were always talking and practicing for him to try out for the middle school baseball team, starting early. That was all before. 

Yes, Bill was a normal teenage guy with amazing parents who went above and beyond for him.

Except, there was just  _ one _ small detail.

He was paralyzed from the waist down. Wheelchair bound for the rest of his life.

Well, his doctors would argue with that last part. ‘There’s always a chance!’, he’s heard that statement too many times to count since the accident. There was always going to be a ‘chance’ he’d regain feeling in his legs, but after seven years, Bill doesn’t have any hopes. The only reason Bill still goes to physical therapy is because it would break his mom’s heart if he didn’t at least put on a show of attempting. And after everything she’s been put through, it’s the least he can do.

After the accident, his parents took him out of public school. The accident caused him to miss the last half of sixth grade year, he had no chance to catch up. And because he had other medical complications (his kidney’s hardly work for shit and he’s had four major surgeries on his spinal cord), it was just easier for him to homeschooled. A decision he was perfectly fine with. He still had Eddie.

Eddie was his only source into the outside world. His best friend since kindergarten, the only friend that stuck around after everything, the one who visited him all his countless times he was in the hospital. Who constantly still visits him almost every weekend, and comes over during the week so they can work on school work together. 

Homeschooling also allowed him to spend some time with his mom, since she was his ‘teacher’. They endured through grueling math and boring history and science, but they both shared a passion for literature. They’d stay huddled up on the sofa together, pouring over works from Shakespeare to Edgar Allan Poe. His mom’s favorite author, William Golding, was one they spent a lot of time on. He once asked if he was named after the man, to which his mom only laughed. 

So yes, he was perfectly fine with being homeschooled,  _ preferred _ it even. So to say the least, he was a little upset when his dad announced the summer before junior year that he’d be attending Derry Pubic High.

His mom and him tried to fight the decision, but his dad has always been a stubborn man. “A boy his age needs some friends besides his parent’s Sharon.”

“He has Eddie! There’s no need to make him go, he does fine here.”

“Having one friend isn’t necessarily healthy! What if Eddie decides to branch out? Leave him behind in the dust? He’s going to school and that’s the end of discussion.”

His mom could only shoot him a sympathetic look, the damage was done. He would be attending classes in the fall.

Which was fastly approaching. In a week he’d be the new school freak. He can see it now, no one will actually see  _ him _ , they’ll only see the  _ chair _ . The school was already making accommodations for him, building in a makeshift ramp by the stairs and putting the special desks in all his classes. Kids only know him as the kid who’s paralyzed with a dead little brother. He’ll be the talk of the school. The kid that had to leave school after his accident. The idea of people oogling him and whispering when he shows up the first day fills him with dread. 

Eddie though, he was absolutely ecstatic that Bill was coming to school with him. When Bill first told him about his dad’s decision, Eddie immediately began prattling off. 

“It’s not so bad Bill! The kids are shit but there’s a few cool ones I hang out with!”

“Just wait till you meet Mike and Bev! They’re total sweethearts but their relationship is so sweet and soft it’ll make you gag.”

“Oh, there’s also this kid named Ben who’s really good at art too! I’ll introduce him to you.”

“Make sure to bring a pack lunch because the school food is hot fucking garbage and I’m pretty sure the lunch ladies don’t wash their hands. Do you know how gross that is?!”

Bill almost kicked (ha, kicked) him out the door. Almost.

The thing about Eddie is unlike almost everyone else he’s ever come across (besides his parents), Eddie has never just seen the  _ chair _ . Eddie never looks at him with unfeeling sympathy or that Bill is broken and helpless. That Bill needs to be taken care of. Eddie only ever sees  _ Bill _ , still looks at him with the same eyes he did on that day on the playground when they were five and Bill punched some kid for bullying Eddie. The punk had actually  _ spit _ on him and proceeded to laugh with Eddie launched into a panic attack over germs. Bill had no problem putting the kid on his ass, and the two have been inseparable ever since. Despite the chair, Eddie still looks at Bill like he’s some hero. He just hopes Eddie's school friends can see past the chair also. 

And Eddie being Eddie, knew Bill was apprehensive about everything. So he had the bright idea to drag Bill to the ice cream parlor the two frequently visit together and introduce him to his boyfriend, Stan. He wanted Bill to be reassured that not only did he have Eddie, but he also had Stan.

Now Bill didn’t have a strong opinion on Stan yet, the two have only been dating for the summer and Bill hadn’t had a chance to meet him, but in all their instagram photos Eddie posts of the two, Eddie’s smile is absolutely _ radiant.  _ That has to count for something. And so far so good, when Stan met Bill he gave him a firm handshake and discreetly wiped his hand on the side of his pants after. Bill still saw, but didn’t really mind. His hands are rough with calluses, which he tries to avoid by wearing gloves, and always sweaty due to the chair. 

And that's how he finds himself observing the two at Eddie and his table, waiting on their orders. Eddie is rambling about something, probably the upcoming school year, while he studies the spoons provided for them. Bill and Eddie have been here multiple times, the owner knows them by heart, so he knows the spoons are clean. But old habits die hard and who is Bill to judge? 

He watches as Eddie passes the spoons wordlessly to Stan, who in turn takes out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the spoons down in three consecutive neat circles. He passes the spoons back to Eddie, who inspects them and deems them clean before setting them back down the napkin. That’s when their relationship clicks in his brain, and he’s smiling, happy Eddie has found someone so perfect for him. 

“What do you think Big Bill?”

“What d-do I think of whuh-what?” Eddie’s question completely snaps him out his thoughts.

“Of your classes? Eddie tells me you’re taking advanced english?” Stan is smiling warmly at him, over focused on keeping eye contact. Probably not trying to glance at the chair, most people are like that when they first meet him. He prefers this though to the people who only want to talk about his accident and can’t stop looking at the chair. 

Bill shakes his head, “Uh yuh-yeah. English was alway muh-my favorite subject with muh-my m-mom.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet, do you know what period you have it? I’m also in advanced English. Maybe we have it together?”

He racks his brain trying to remember, “I’m pruh-pretty sure I have it at t-the beginning of the day.”

“Oh me too!” Stan is smiling brightly at him, obviously pleased with this information. Bill gives him a small smile back.

“Oh you two are no fun. I have Ms. Laterfield for trigonometry first thing in the mornings.” Eddie wrinkles his nose in disgust, lips pulled into a pout.

Stan lightly laughs at him before putting his arms around his shoulders, Eddie’s pout dropping immediately under the arm of his boyfriend. “Don’t envy Bill and I too much, heard through the grapevine that Richie is in that class also.”

“Ugh Richie Tozier. Pretty sure that Trashmouth never shuts up. Nevermind, I’ll take Ms. Laterfield.”

Before Stan can reply, Bill is interjecting, “Ruh-Richie Tozier? Didn’t you d-date him?” He can vaguely recall Eddie dating some guy with that name back in their freshmen year. All he ever did was complain about how loud and obnoxious he was and Bill could never figure out why they were dating in the first place. The relationship didn’t last long if he remembers correctly. 

Eddie’s face instantly heats up with embarrassment, “It was almost three years ago Bill! We had nothing in common and the only reason we ‘dated’” he makes finger quotes to prove his emphasis, “was because we were the only out guys in the school at the time. I’d hardly call that mess of a person my boyfriend.”

Stan’s laughing at his outburst and Bill knows for a fact he wouldn’t be able to get away with laughing at him. “Now don’t be too harsh on him, he can be funny once in the blue moon.”

“Yeah when he’s not spewing out garbage.”

“B-but that’s why he’s called the truh-trashmouth right?” He means for his question to come off completely serious, but Stan and Eddie start laughing.

He wants to interject, ask them more about this supposed trashmouth, but the ice creams arrive and they’re still smiling at Bill, the last bit of their laughter dwindling down. So he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles back before digging in. Sending up a silent prayer to whoever’s listening that he can easily make friends like he has with Stan. 

This year was going to be interesting to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! It's rated M for mature because I'm not sure if I'm going add smut into later chapters (when the characters are adults) or not. Let me know what you think? Comments give me fuel! Also this story will be updated more after I finally finish my other stories so bare with me on updates...
> 
> And if you wanna comment any ideas or stories you want to see explored with this premises please let me know !


	2. Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see lovelies. 
> 
> Ableist character warning, R and F slur warning.

All things considered, his first morning at public school could’ve been a lot worse.

He still had his nerves, still felt like everyone was looking at him, but he would just keep up the mantra his mom had instilled in him when she dropped him off this morning. _ “It’s going to be a good year Bill. Yes, everyone will be staring at your chair, but eventually it’ll lose it’s shiny newness and they’ll forget that you’re even in it.  _ **_It will be a good day._ ** _ ” _

God, he hopes she’s right. 

Having his mom drop him off was nice, allowing him to get to class early enough that there were hardly any students in the hall. And the ones that were were too groggy and out of it, first day back to school and all. 

Plus Eddie and Stan were right there to greet him bright and early. Eddie in his polo, excitedly bristling on about the new year, Stan listening to his frenzied prattling with a small smile. Stan was dressed almost like a miniature professor in his opinion, which made him a little self conscious of his choice in jeans and a simple red t-shirt. (The t-shirt matched his gloves, and with Bill, that was as much outfit coordination as it gets.) But that was soon forgotten as Eddie showed Bill to his locker. 

“Wait don’t touch that!” Bill had looked up at Eddie in confusion, mid reach to his locker handle. Eddie paid him no mind as he reached into his murse or man purse (Eddie absolutely hates when Bill calls it that, but he himself couldn’t find a better word for it) to pull out sanitizing wipes. He wiped down Bill’s locker and then proceeded to do the same to his locker, which thanks to some string pulling and pulling the wheelchair card, was right above Bill’s. Stan’s locker was located down the hall, but still within viewing distance.

Eddie helped Bill stuff his locker full with all the things his mom had bought for him for the impending year. They had gone school shopping, just the two of them, after Bill’s monthly visit with Dr. Gray. A visit that bore nothing but bad news that his mom went a little overboard with the buying, trying to lighten up both their moods. It was a vain attempt, and the news Bill had received still lurks in the back of his mind like an overcast cloud, but dammit! He would  _ not _ let it affect his first day of high school!

Stan had come by soon enough, to show Bill the way to their advanced English class, kissing Eddie on the cheek as he made his way to his own class that morning. 

Being alone with Stan was new, but not necessarily bad. It was quiet, but not really awkward quite. That being said, when Bill pulled up the desk that was obviously hauled in to accommodate him, he still expected Stan to go sit elsewhere, maybe by some of his other friends. 

Instead Stan sat in the desk right next to Bill and flashed him a smile as he pulled out his notebook and pencils. Yes, today will be a good day. He just knows it. 

Bill started to doubt that sentiment as the class started to fill up with students, each of them taking a second look at Bill as they entered. His desk, annoying, was right at front, so he felt like he was some freak on display at an exhibit. They look at him, and then immediately to the chair, their eyes to never return to him. Mostly they looked at him with curiosity, but he did catch a few looks of annoyance, as if his disability would somehow  _ impede _ them. 

He could hear the whispers starting up behind, catching questions like “Isn’t that that Bill kid? The one that was in that accident?” with jabs at him, jokes about short buses and asking if he’s in the right class, if he should be in the one with the key codes on the doors. This was only the first class, he suddenly wants to just curl up under a blanket at home in his bed. Maybe his mom was wrong. 

“Don’t listen to them. Their lives are so boring they’ll find anything to talk about.” Stan’s voice cuts through his growing doubt and he looks over at Stan smiling at him, a comforting smile, “I bet their choices are either talk about the new kid or their summer, which only consisted of getting high and having mediocre hetero sex.”

This gets a snort out of Bill, not getting a chance to reply as the teacher walks in just as the late bell rings, closing the door behind him.

He looks like a very tired old man, age spots adorning his face, receding gray hairline. Walking up the podium in front of the class, he sets down his thermos on it before turning to write his name on the white board behind him. 

Mr. Wallace. Bill knew this though, as he’s sure the rest of the class does already as well.

The teacher turns around, eyes landing on Bill. He looks briefly confused as his eyes linger on Bill’s desk, but then seems to suddenly remember something as he shrugs it off. 

“Good morning students, I am Mr. Wallace and I will be your advanced English teacher for this year. To get started I will be calling out roll, if you have a preferred nickname then what’s on the roll, please tell me after class. Do not interrupt.” He pulls a folder out of the briefcase he’s brought in with him, as an awkward silence that can only be found on the first day of class at the start of the year fills the room. 

A few moments of rustling papers and it seems Mr. Wallace has found his list, “Okay, let’s begin. Jonathan Brandis?”

A guy with blonde hair in a Derry High sea explorer’s club t-shirt lets out a “Here,” and the list starts. Bill tentatively waits for his name to be called, feeling quite proud when he doesn’t stutter through his confirmation. Though he does cringe a little at the use of his full name, he’ll have to let Mr. Wallace know he goes by Bill after class.

Mr. Wallace for his part doesn’t even look up from his list, seeming to have no desire to actually match names to faces. 

That is, until he calls out a name and gets no reply for the first time. “Richard Tozier?” He’s scanning the room out of the tops of his reading glasses as if the person in question will just suddenly appear. 

He goes unanswered and again and just decides to move on. Bill hears a disapproving huff from Stan and turns to look, making eye contact with him. He just gives Bill a look that looks as if it means to say ‘good, let him not be here’.

Eventually the list is finished and Mr. Wallace is handing out the year's syllabus, Richard Tozier momentarily forgotten from Bill’s mind. Mr. Wallace begins a PowerPoint about what kind of books they will be reading this year in class and what is to be expected of them as students in advanced English. Bill’s a little disappointed and a little relieved to see that over half the reading list for the year, he’s already read. He’ll probably just reread them again, just for the hell of it. God, he feels like such a dork. 

It must be half way through class, Bill dutifully taking notes on what Mr. Wallace is saying, before the classroom door slams open. “Gauley Mr. Wallace! Can you believe I slept through six alarms? And on the first day too! Way to start off my junior year! Am I right ladies?”

Half the class laughs while the other half groans, Stan groaning and Bill laughing. Mr. Wallace doesn’t look the slightest bit amused at the new guy’s shenanigans, “And who are you exactly?”

“Tozier, Richie Tozier,” he says with a positively bad British accent. He’s dressed in an awful Hawaiian t-shirt, black jeans and converse. With crazy curled hair half pulled up into a man bun, showing off his ears which are pierced, Bill can not believe for one second that Eddie,  _ Eddie Kaspbrak _ , dated this guy...He’s kinda hot though. 

Bill quickly pushes that last thought from his mind, as Mr. Wallace grumbles something, telling Richie to take a seat. To which the only available seat happens to be right next to Stan, who looks absolutely thrilled...not. 

He walks by Bill’s desk, and he can smell the cigarette smoke hanging off him. He also has to crane his head to look up at his face, since he’s  _ so damn tall _ . Nope Bill refuses to be attracted to this guy, no way. 

It doesn’t help when Bill peaks past Stan to see Richie already smirking at him. He has the audacity to point a finger gun at him and wink! Bill quickly looks away, a blush creeping down his neck. 

Mr. Wallace finishes up his first day lecture with about five minutes to spare before the bell for change of class. A grace period before the bell ensues, giving Bill time to freak out over his next class. Anatomy with Ms. Ryder. Anatomy means a science classroom which means tables instead of desks and he’s not too sure what accommodations the school has made for him in there, if any, only that it’s probably embarrassing. More likely than not, they brought a desk in for him, to sit all by himself at. Alone. Signifying him as an outsider.

“Bill you have your next class in the science hall correct? Do you know how to get there?” Stan breaks through his thoughts, genuine concern for his new friend twinkling in his eyes. 

Yes and no, he’s vaguely aware of where the science hall is. Though the location of his next class down there is a total mystery. His mom and him had come and walked the school, finding his classes a week prior. Now it seems all that carefully planned information has evacuated his brain. Fucking coinvent. So he smiles and nods his head, hoping that appeases Stan.

Stan obviously doesn’t buy his bullshit for one minute. “Bill if you don’t know where-”

“I can show him where it is. Let me flirt with the new guy Staniel, you already have my ex.”

The look of concern for Bill instantly turns to a look of annoyance for Richie when Stan realizes he’s been easy dropping. Not even turning over his shoulder to look at him, he replies, “Thanks but no thanks. Leave us alone trashmouth.”

Bill can see Richie in clear view over Stan’s shoulder, and briefly sees a look of hurt flashes across his face. He’s not even sure he saw it, as Richie stands up out his desk and swaggers over to sit on Bill’s, turning his back to Stan. That earns an indigent huff from the latter. 

“I say the new kid can answer for himself, can’t ya toots?” He tops it off with  _ another _ wink towards him.    


“I-I-I- I’m-m-” he’s stammering and it’s not because he has a stutter. The blush has returned and it’s spreading down his neck once again, he can’t bring himself to look Richie in the eye. This must be some cruel joke, flirting with the new  _ disabled _ kid. That word burns like venom in his brain.

“By gee, I do believe I’ve taken your breath away,” he easily rolls out in a bad southern accent, clearly amused by Bill’s reaction. 

“Richie leave him alone!”

Stan is standing now, by Bill’s desk, and appears ready to push Richie off of it. And Richie, well he looks a little taken back by it. He can tell now by Richie’s expression, he didn’t mean to cause any discomfort, he didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. He was only wanting to joke around, to  _ joke around with Bill _ . And people get so protective of Bill, always assuming he’s fragile. That he can’t be treated normally because he may break more. He doesn’t fault Stan for acting this way, he’ll learn in time that Bill Denbrough is  _ not _ fragile, but it’s refreshing to meet someone who doesn’t take that approach to him, or instead just bullies him.    


He gulps and tries to break the growing tension in the air, “He’s fuh-fine Stan.” He places his hand on Stan’s elbow, causing to jump a little before shooting a look towards Bill, not believing his statement. “Serious-luly Stan. It’s okay,” Sending a reassuring smile towards him, he turns his attention to the giant sitting on his desk still. “You cuh-can show me the way, just don’t get me l-lost.”

Richie visibly relaxes, “Can do! I can even show you the best places to hide to smoke and have some pretty person along the way!” they both see the disapproving look Stan shoots him, causing Richie to laugh, “Don’t worry Stanny boy! I’ll show you too someday! Maybe you and Eds will finally have place to-”

“Beep Beep Richie.”

Richie must know not to push that issue as he quickly drops the rest of that statement. Bill’s kinda glad too, he’d rather not think about his best friend like that. “I think just the cluh-class will do. Maybe another tuh-time.” He’s kinda proud of the devious smile Richie shoots back at him. 

“You betcha  _ hot rod, _ my next class is also in the science hall.”

Stan looks mad but before he can say anything, stick up for Bill’s honor or some shit, Bill is laughing. Fucking  _ hot rod _ ?? That's the best he can do, hot rod? He can honestly say he’s never heard that one. “Don’t, don’t call m-me that aguh-again,” there's no malic in his tone, and Richie looks so happy to cause him to laugh. 

“Alright alright, I’ll save that for our second date toots. In the meantime, what's the name?”

“Just B-Bill please.”

“Okay Billiam! If you haven’t noticed, the name’s Richie.”

“Or trashmouth,” Stan snorts.

Richie looks like he’s about to rebuttal when the bell rings. “That's our cue Billiam! Let’s go.”

The problem arises when everyone gets up to rush out the class door, leaving Richie, Stan, and Bill to awkwardly leave the class last. Stan gives them an unsure look before going his separate ways, telling Bill to meet him at lunch. 

Bill struggles a little to keep up with Richie, long legs carrying him ungracefully through the halls. Richie sees him struggling and boldly takes the initiative to just  _ push _ Bill through the halls. The whole thing catches him by surprise and typically it would piss him off, but Richie is talking animatedly above him, gesturing to places they pass and spilling little secrets he knows. It gives Bill the vague impression of being on a tour guide so he just relaxes back in his chair, trying to pay as much attention as he can to Richie. 

All too soon they reach his next class, “Well Mr. Bill it looks like we’ve reached our next stop.”

Richie is looking down at him now, toothy smile and all and Bill can’t help himself from swooning a little. “I’ll see you around Bill.”

Richie turns to leave him in front of the door, and Bill watches the mess that is Richie Tozier walk down the hall, a million questioning thoughts racing through his head. Of course now is not the time to dwell on those, his next class is starting. 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, each one relatively the same. First day syllabuses and kids gawking and making hushed comments about the new kid, about the _ chair. _ Some teachers ignore Bill all together or pay extra attention because they think they get bonus points from someone if they’re extra nice to the wheelchair kid. 

He does meet the kid named Ben in his art class though, the one that’s also friends with Eddie. They immediately hit it off, and Bill likes his completely soft and sweet demeaner. They’ll be great friends, he already knows. His art class is right before lunch so him and Ben have no problem walking there together. 

At lunch he’s reunited with Eddie and Stan, also meeting Mike and Bev. They’re ridiculously sweet together, and if they were single, Bill’s pretty sure he’d have a crush on both of them. Bev was so sweet, and he didn’t even mind that her eyes kept trailing back to the chair. She was obviously curious about it, but held all her questions. They all did. He was able to laugh and chat with them at lunch like a  _ normal  _ teenager. 

Stan recounted their story from the first period involving Richie, groaning when he told them his ‘awful’ jokes from the morning. Bill didn’t think they were that bad, he actually thought Richie was quite funny. At least Bev seemed to share that same sentiment. When Stan told them that Richie had called him  _ hot rod _ , Eddie got offended for him, like Stan did. Apologizing for the trashmouth, to which Bill told him not worry about it, no hurt feelings. He was half tempted to tease Eddie for dating Richie, but decided not to push his luck. 

Throughout lunch Bill found himself constantly scanning the room for the man in question, to no avail. He must eat lunch somewhere else. Probably in one of those nooks he pointed out to Bill early. Maybe he was there with a pretty girl. No, he doesn’t want to think about that.

Mike and him actually had the next class together, and listened as Mike gave him a little bit more information about himself. Mike was homeschooled for most of his life, only transferring to public school at the start of the year. So he wouldn’t have known of Bill before the accident, but he already knows Mike must have heard the rumors that have started circling since his return. 

Mike actually met Ben first and the two bonded over history and being outsiders. Through Ben he met Eddie and Stan, and last but not least, Bev. He didn’t go into too much detail about that, Bev was the romantic one out of them according to him, but Bill did find out a surprising fact. Bev actually hung around Eddie and Stan because she had a  _ crush _ on  _ Stan _ . 

That of course was before Stan was out as gay, and it didn’t matter anyways. Shortly after meeting Mike, her crush on him was long forgotten. Bill noted how Mike looked a little smug when he admitted that fact. The two ended up getting together way before Eddie and Stan.

By the end of their shared class, history, they exchanged numbers. Much like he did with Ben after art. His first day of school was turning out not to be totally shit after all, his mom was right.

That is, until the end of day came around. 

It was supposed to be simple. He just needed to go to the front of the school where Stan and Eddie were, from there they would walk Bill home. Simple. And he almost made it too, if he didn’t get stopped in the near vacant hallway.

“Long time no see B-B-Billy boy.”

Fear shoots down his spine, it’s been years but he  _ knows _ that voice. He should pretend like he didn’t hear and keep moving. 

That’s a choice he doesn’t get though as two strong hands grab hold of the back of his chair, preventing him from going anywhere. A boy with a horrible self cut mullet walks in front Bill, leering down at him. Henry Bowers. 

Two of his goons stand to the side of him, their faces have aged but he knows they’re Victor Criss and Belch Huggins. That means the guy holding his chair is…

Looking up he sees Patrick Hockstetter staring him down like he’s piece meat. He looks a lot scarier than he did when he used to terrorize Bill and Eddie on the playground.

Panic is setting in, he’s all alone in the hallway with them, the other kids have already vacated the premises. Bill curses the fact that he had to go to the office after his last class, give some bullshit report on the how the desks are working for him.

“We thought we wouldn’t have to deal with stuttering Bill anymore after your dad wrapped your car around a lamp post.” Henry places his hands on either side of Bill on his armrests, getting his face level with him. Bill will not let Henry see how scared he is.

“Fuck off Buh-Bowers.” He sounds braver than he feels.

Henry doesn’t look the least bit fazed. “Look boys! He speaks! Here I was thinking that it wasn’t just his legs that were broken, that he had become a retard too.”

In a moment of anger Bill lunges to punch him, only for Patrick to yank his chair back and his fist to only collide with air instead. They all laugh at his pathetic attempt.

“Sorry Henry, maybe you spoke too soon,” Patrick sneers, still chuckling.

“Let me g-go!” The word ‘please’ sits on his tongue but he knows it won’t get him anywhere. 

“Where’s the fun in that? I’m bored and I’m starting to wonder how fast we can get you flying in this chair of yours.” Henry’s goons all make agreeing sounds like he’s just come up with the best idea ever. He feels so screwed.

He briefly wonders if yells loud enough that maybe a teacher will come running. Or not, they didn’t back then when Henry terrorized him. Turns out he doesn’t need to anyways as a new voice joins the group.

“Really Henry? Bullying the new kid on the first day of school? That’s a new low even for you.” All their heads snap around to face Richie, who’s just come down the hallway. 

“Fuck off Tozier, this doesn’t concern you.” Henry has finally pulled away from Bill.

“That is technically true. But lay off him would ya? You have all year to terrorize him.” As he speaks he’s slowly inching his way towards Bill. “Why don’t you go bully one of your normal kids. What about the one that spits when he talks? I saw him by the bike rack not too long ago.”

“I’ll do whatever I want Faggot and right now I think the the cripple needs to be reintroduced to how things work around here. Now fuck-”

A grunt comes from behind Bill and all of a sudden he is  _ flying _ through the hallways.

“You’re dead Tozier! You hear me?! DEAD!”

It’s not Henry yelling that, but Patrick. Richie is hauling ass pushing Bill down the hall, but he still manages to look back to see a pissed off Patrick holding his bloody nose. Richie must’ve hit him. 

He looks up at Richie, who is flushed from running and pushing him and he looks  _ radiant _ . His dopey smile causes Bill to fall back in his chair laughing. Yes the Bower’s gang will want them both dead, but that’s a problem for another day. 

Teachers yell out their doorways as Richie sprints down the halls towards the front of the school. Henry and his gang aren’t chasing after him so Richie is just running for the hell of it. Bill likes the feeling of flying.

Richie finally comes to a stop when they burst out the front of the school, slightly panting and still smiling. Stan and Eddie are on the sidewalk looking worried, only looking confused and slightly annoyed when they see the pair laughing in front of the doors.

“Some advice for the future, don’t go picking fights with Bowers on your first day. I won’t always be around to be your knight in shining armor.”

The audacity of this guy he chuckles to himself. “Oh puh-please! I had it under khu-control. I was just about to rol-ll over Patruh-ricks foot.”

“Well cool, next time they corner me, I expect you to return the favor Billiam,” Richie looks up to see Stan and Eddie making their way towards them, “Ah looks like the misses is coming, that’s my cue to scram.”

Bill doesn’t even get to thank him or say goodbye before Richie starts walking away, “See ya tomorrow Big Bill!” Shooting up a peace sign as he goes. 

Eddie is with him, asking questions Bill doesn’t hear as he thinks about just how easy it is to develop a crush on the trashmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Henry! I felt icky writing that dialogue, but I am keeping him in character, and well, that's what to be expected from Henry. He won't be in the story much dw. 
> 
> I had to take a mental health break! I got into a really bad place with my mental health so I had to stop with my writing and stop with all social media and focus on that. But I am back! All of my fics are updated and I've finished one up.
> 
> What that means for this fic moving forward, you can look forward to fic updates every Friday :)  
> Comment what you think so far! What news did Dr. Grey give Bill that he doesn't want to think about? Will Bowers continue to be a problem for the school year? Will Bill finally speak more in his own fic? Find out (maybe) next time! (Also caps off to you if you got some references)


	3. Monkshood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slur warning  
> Very brief triggering thought

The first month of Bill’s junior year at school, surprisingly, goes by with ease. 

It definitely has it’s rough patches. Kids are cruel, Bowers is cruel, but he knows he can deal with them. Teachers are either  _ too helpful _ and not at all, but it balances out. For the most part. It’s only the first month and maybe he’s crazy, but he wishes the course work would be a little more challenging. It’s not even that he’s particularly too bright, he’s just never realized how much  _ more _ he actually covered in homeschooling. There were perks to being an only student and having nothing else to do but study.

He did earn himself a new nickname at school though, ‘Cripple Queer’. It’s pretty much just stating the obvious but it was Bowers that started it, so what was to be expected? 

Though it’d be really nice if kids stop writing it on paper just to throw it at him. He can’t always reach them to pick them up and he feels bad leaving them there for the janitors to pick up. 

Speaking of Bowers, after his first encounter with him, Bowers hasn’t really messed with him. Still shoots off slurs like ‘faggot’ and ‘retartard’ when he sees Bill, but for the most part leaves him alone. Wonder how long that's going to last.

The only reason he can think that Bowers would leave him alone is because since he told Stan and Eddie about what happened, he always,  _ always _ , has someone with him at school now. It’s either one of them walking with him, or now Bev, Mike, or Ben. Which he doesn’t completely mind, they’ve all grown into quite the little friend group. 

They’ve all eaten at the ice cream parlor together a few times since school has started and he can still hear their friendly chaos. Stan and Mike chatting about animals, typically birds, and Bev and Eddie have heated discussions on… something, both snuggled under their respective boyfriend’s arms. They bicker, well Eddie bickers, and it’s always on something new. He doesn’t understand how they’ve managed to stay friends this long but the bickering never escalates and it’s always quickly forgotten. At this point he thinks Bev just disagrees with what Eddie is saying just to get a rise out of him. It’s kinda funny. 

Sometimes they (Eddie) try to rope poor Ben into it and he gets all flustered. At least he has Bill there now to save him. 

Sometimes. Sometimes he just wants to lean back and watch the chaos. Other times he’ll agree with whatever Bev said just to get an indignant huff from Eddie.

He’s so happy to be there honestly, for his friend group to finally expand past Eddie. Not that he doesn’t love him though.

Someone he wishes would join their little friend group is the resident Trashmouth. He’s tried inviting him to sit with them at lunch during their english class, but he only ever laughs him off and makes a joke out of it. Once he tried explaining that if it’s because of Eddie, he shouldn’t worry about that. Eddie doesn’t hate him, (he told Richie that without knowing if that's true or not) and he should sit with them. Even Stan kind of encouraged him!

Frustratingly still, he was met with the same answer.

That didn’t deter his and Richie’s friendship from growing although, maybe not as much as he would like but still.

Every morning during class, Richie has seemed to have made it his personal mission to get him to laugh. Sometimes much to the annoyance of Mr. Wallace and Stan.

The Trashmouth’s favorite thing to do is call him  _ hot rod _ until Bill finally beeps him, laughing still. Richie is the class clown. Mr. Wallace has stopped calling on him to read aloud because he would do over dramatic voices that most of the class would groan at. Bill appreciates his humor.

And  _ his smile, _ Bill thinks he can wax on about how bright and beautiful that smile is, how infectious it is. It just warms his insides, feeling like that each of Richie’s smiles are crafted just for him.

Okay, so he has a crush on him. He can deal with it, just bury it deep down in his soul because there’s no way Richie returns his feelings. Richie flirts with him but he also flirts with  _ everyone.  _ There’s also this girl that Richie hangs out with who is much more his type than Bill can ever be. 

Punk girl with short hair who he’s heard of is named Jane. It’s not quite clear the story between the two but he’s seen Richie walking down the hall with his arm thrown over her shoulders enough for it to hurt. 

So he’ll settle for being his friend.

When Richie’s at his house in the upcoming week, he’ll just have to suffer in silence, no big deal. Nothing new for him.

He loves and also hates that him and Richie got paired up for the first English assignment of the year. Richie has proven to actually be ridiculously smart in class (much to Stan’s annoyance, English is the hardest subject for him) so the project will get done well between the two of them… but Richie is coming over to his home. 

No one comes over, no one but Eddie. He can hear his mom embarrassing him now. 

Richie’s house wasn’t an option apparently when he said, “ _ We’ll have our hot date at your house Billiam after school Monday, _ ” winking at him before he left class Friday morning. He was too flustered by what he said to say otherwise.

And now it’s Monday morning he’s not at school. All because he forgot he had an appointment with Dr. Gray.

Richie was real quick to send him a  _ “?” _ this morning, to which Bill responded with  _ “Doctor” _ and then went ahead and texted his address. Richie sent the eggplant, tongue, and check mark emoji in response. Thank goodness his mom isn’t looking over his shoulder.

She’s too busy staring at the door, waiting on his test results to get back. Her worry is etched onto her face visibly and she’s clutching her purse. Despite a full night's rest, she looks like she hasn’t slept in days. It’s moments like these when he wonders if it would’ve been easier if he passed in the accident. ~~Like Georgie~~.

She jumps when he reaches over to grasp her hand, shooting him a small weak smile. She’s scared. And he should be too. 

There’s been pain in his lower back, pain that’s been growing worse. His pain meds have been increased and they’ve tried everything they can to help. It’s just hard because it’s his kidneys. They’re still fucked up from the seat belt from the accident, the question is  _ how _ fucked up are they still.

Dr. Gray said last visit that if they don’t start drastically improving, he’s going to place Bill on the transplant list, that he’ll need them sooner than later.

The threat of major organ transplant surgery would scare anyone, but he, he just feels numb to the whole thing. He should feel just as anxious as his mom, but it’s like this fog has cleared over his brain. It’s been clouding him since the accident, really intense when they told him he’d probably never walk again, lessening only to come back in full force on occasions like this morning. It was really bad when they took him back to run tests and it’ll be bad again when they tell him he needs a transplant.

Because that’s what the results are going to say, he knows it. 

The fog will cloud over and he’ll have to ask him mom what the Dr. Gray said after he confirms it at home, one it clears a little. When the fog invades it’s like he’s not even there, he’s watching someone else be poked and prodded at by doctors. Someone else is sitting in the chair, not Brave Reckless Bill Denbrough. He would never tell his mom about the fog of course because she’ll just worry more than she already does about him.

Though he thinks she has her own version of the fog, just like his dad, that this is their son. Their son who will always be disable and wheelchair bound. 

This doctor appointment is stressing them out so bad that his dad almost took off work to come with, his dad who  _ never _ used to take off work.

He only ever does for Bill and that makes him feel a little more guilty about how his life now affects his parents.

The door abruptly swings open and Dr. Gray comes strolling in, fake smile plastered on his face, clipboard in hand and lollipops sticking out of his white doctor coat.

He turns the swivel chair across from him and his mom so the back of it is facing them before sitting down in it, leaning across the back of it. “How are you doing William? Know we poked you a lot this morning,” he says with a wink. IT does not elicit the same feeling it does when Richie winks at him. 

“I’m f-fine.” He suppresses an eye roll. 

Satisfied with that answer he turns to his mom, “And you Mrs. Denbrough? How are you this morning?”

His mom is much nicer than him, “I’m doing well Dr. Gray,” She gives him the same weak smile she gave Bill earlier.

Dr. Gray is fucking creep if anyone but his parents ever asked for an opinion on the man. Coming in acting like him and his mom are not anxiously waiting for bad news, acting like this is just some casual visit. He’s always like this, a total weirdo. Bill would know, Dr. Gray has been his doctor since the accident. Apparently he’s the best Derry has to offer for a patient like Bill.

Derry always has been a shithole.

“Well well then, let’s just dive right into it shall we!” He unclips a couple sheets of papers and hands them directly to his mother. “So William, you’re practically an adult so I’m gonna be real honest with you,” he’s looking at Bill directly in the eyes, smiling like he isn’t about to tell him the worst. The fog is filling in in full effect, “The tests, the tests didn’t turn out well. We’re recommending transplant surgery within a year.” He doesn’t hear the rest.

Well he does, he responds when asked questions but nothing fully sinks in. He doesn’t even realize he’s back in the car, with one of those lollipops, until his Mom is talking to him.

“Bill honey what do you think?”

“What do I thuh-think of what?” The fog is slowly receding. 

“McDonalds honey? Do you want to go get some? It can be our little secret,” her voice sounds like she’s trying not to cry, “Let’s go get some and then we can go home and watch one of our movies together! How does that sound?”

“Yeah Mom, th-that sounds gr-great,” he sees her smiling at him from the rearview mirror in their van, eyes red rimmed, “Can we w-watch Lord of the Flies?”

“Which version? 1963 or 1990?”

“Both.”

That makes her giggle, “Yes sweetie let’s watch both of them.” This is literally putting a band aid on a leaking pipe but it’ll do for now. It has too. He sees her spare a glance at the papers sitting in the passenger seat, “You’re going to be okay Bill,” it sounds more like she’s saying it to herself than to him.

“I know Mom.”

A brief silence falls over them as she drives them through the drive thru, “Hey mom?”

“Mhm?”

“Don’t forget I have a fruh-friend coming over t-today, we’re wor-working on a school project.”

She looks confused, “But Sonia didn’t text me-”

“It’s not E-Eddie.”

“Oh,” his mom is smiling wide now, he can see the thoughts forming in her head.

“Puh-please don’t be emb-barrasing Mom.”

“Me? Never.” She responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! A random Stanger Things character appears! Don't know how relevant she's gonna be though yet
> 
> Also!! I am not doctor!! Bill is going to have some upcoming health issues and while I'm doing my research, it is not medically accurate! So I'm asking you to have a sense of disbelief when reading, for instance Kidney issues after an accident typically make themselves known soon after the accident, but for story purposes Bill has been treated for it in the years since the accident, it just hasn't gotten better  
> This is fiction so I'm sorry if you know health stuff and this is driving you crazy whoops
> 
> Sorry it's short, and sorry for what's to come...
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are my fuel!


End file.
